powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Torzone
Torzone, You made an excellent point(s) with Omnikinesis; in fact I've made them myself, but they fall on deaf ears with SageM whom is only interested in his/her own opinion and ideology. I have argued symantics, mutual exclusion, common logic and many other issues with certain entries on this site and each time he dismisses all of them with the arrogance that he is right and there are no other opinions that matter. I know I may sound like a bitter troll, but I assure you this is not the case. This wiki is run pretty much like a high school clique with the "cool kids" making the rules that adhere to their own convenience. I applaud and wholeheartedly agree with you on Omnikinesis, unfortunately the environment of this wiki disregards your contribution on the matter. P.s. Another "fact" SageM got incorrect is kinetic means "pertaining to or caused by motion"; not manipulation. He also refuses to cite actual persons, only referring to "(his) creator" which is the equivalent of saying "God said so". Aurakle (talk) 18:55, March 14, 2018 (UTC) You still don't get it.... You guys still don't get it. And it looks like you never will. Your basically stating that if it doesn't work according to your opinion on the matter then it doesn't count, if that was the case then most of the powers on this wikia wouldn't even be here if you had your way. But since your not in charge of how things work, and you probably never will be there isn't much problem here. Also read the wikia rules- 6. Do not change the content of a existing page for your benefit. What I mean is don't change it of how you see it has because opinions will clash and it will disclosed to a argument. 6a. This means especially NO deleting the page contents just because you don't agree with it. 6b. While chancing existing page to extend, keep the basic idea in mind. Chancing/expanding the concept beyond the point the basic concept isn't there goes definitely too far. If you want to hold on the idea, make a new power. 6c. Some powers may share name with powers from outside sources, before you start to change existing power check how it's defined/described on the page. How the power is defined here trumps outside sources Sorry but according to the rules, you don't have any argument on the matter. So please stop saying what it has to be according to your opinion, especially when the one who created the page your arguing about is one of the wikia Admins. So unless you plan to tell someone who has been here far longer then you, and actually has authority on this wikia that they are wrong. Then I suggest you leave it be. I am not saying you can't argue about it, but you can't change the page or the delete or remove the users because you feel they don't fit. When the people that added them clearly known more about this then you. And no, I didn't add them. Other users did, so unless your going to argue with every user on here about every power then just stop.SageM (talk) 20:41, March 14, 2018 (UTC)SageM You're an idiot SageM, no one is attempting to go against a Rulebook '''here or challenge you. Your knowledge of superpowers is what is lacking. I did not alter the page & neither did Aurakale, so check that. Also the contents of the debate are not opinionated, it is FACT you idiot, everything stated is supported by logic, & FACTS. Marvel Handbooks, state that, creators stated that, '''OMNIKINESIS '''is not real, it's a made-up ability which cannot be applied to any character because no one wields a power that does not exist in any universe respectively. That's the problem here, that's what ''you're ''not getting through your head. You're the only who is arguing opinion. You stated "kinetic applies to manipulation," that's false it applies to motion/acceleration. The people who added them seem as educated as you are. Just because the page stands does not make it true, especially when I see no support behind it? No Creator, Writer, Novelist, Universe, Television Show, Comic, Manga, or Anime has ever referred to this power as real, so please tell me where the logic is being applied. I disproved this term with FACTS, FACTS that state '''Psychokinesis '''is the sum of all kinetic abilities, & '''Telekinesis '''is the movement of matter existing in a physical system. I did not add the users either, but I can remove them if they do not apply to said superpower, because it is indeed opinionated if you're applying a power to an agent who does not use it, or ever been seen using it. This Wiki cannot go off of your bias of abilities & its users, if one is not a user of '''Omnikinesis' '''as stated by Handbooks, creators, & writers respectively, then guess what...they are not one. Yes you are arguing about the rules. Your saying that unless the term Omnikinetic is actually used then the characters don't fit. And they have be removed because YOU say so. You didn't make the page, you are not an admin. And you are making judgements basely solely on your opinion on the matter. If you were an admin you would probably remove most of the pages on here because you believe they don't belong. You didn't make this wikia and you don't get to make judgements about whether or not powers have the right to exist or not. So unless you want to get blocked, I suggest you spend a nice amount of time learning how things work here and '''put your opinions on how things are supposed to be according to your views aside for the time.' You don't get to decide whether a power is accurate or not or what terms we use on here. If you start removing users because you do agree with them then you are removing page contents for your benefit and thus breaking the rules. Removing users only applies when all evidence suggests otherwise(or the author or creator of the series says so), since your evidence is based on your opinions and not actual facts. You can't remove the users.SageM (talk) 21:33, March 14, 2018 (UTC)SageM SageM...you're an idiot You still have not grasped the reality behind my point, & the point entirely. Omnikinesis does not exist, regardless of whom made the page, the power is not real. I didn't remove any of the pages content, even though I have the right to as none of them fit said criteria, & there is an "edit" button. I am not arguing my opinion, that's you, because thus far your ONLY argument is: the Admin made the page, therefore it is true, & cannot be false,". That is entirely false. When I reference the Marvel Handbooks, & quotes from a creator, that's not my opinion dummy. There is research behind Psychokinesis '''you should review it. Clearly you don't grasp my concept, what I am writing. How the ability is achieved, & the qualifications-- that's stated by Writers, Researchers, & Creators from various regions. You do not refer to the Omni-point of all kinetic based abilities as '''Omnikinesis, '''the umbrella term used to describe all kinetic powers is '''Psychokinesis. That's not my opinion, that's a fact. The extent in which Telekinesis '''can reach is matter. You're using false logic, to argue a false point, for an uneducated opinion. 3. Do not make any negative/rude comments to a power or to another user on the wiki. :3a No provoking others either. 6. Do not change the content of a existing page for your benefit. What I mean is don't change it of how you see it has because opinions will clash and it will disclosed to a argument. :6a. This means especially NO deleting the page contents just because you don't agree with it. :6b. While chancing existing page to extend, keep the basic idea in mind. Chancing/expanding the concept beyond the point the basic concept isn't there goes definitely too far. If you want to hold on the idea, make a new power. :6c. Some powers may share name with powers from outside sources, before you start to change existing power check how it's defined/described on the page. '''How the power is defined here trumps outside sources. Take a day to cool down a bit. You're way too emotional/confrontational over something that is about having fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:21, March 15, 2018 (UTC) I am more upset at the point that a majority of the users that do not belong, everything else I am over. You might want to back your points with links to the places where it's said/quotes and pics/links to them. That makes much better argument than just saying it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:43, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Remove User, remove the pic of them. Considering that Telekinetic Exoskeletons main pic is about her, it's bit hard to miss. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:59, May 19, 2018 (UTC)